Gone
by BloodRayne
Summary: Hey remember PrincezzDestiny...well I am back under my new name BloodRayne. Here's my old story!


Title: Gone  
Author: BloodRayne Princezz Destiny is my old name  
Rating: PG~13   
Type: Song Fic Involves some Dark gloomy and sad  
Summary: This is a Song Fic about how Seiya felt after knowing Usagi will never be with him again.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with itbut it would kick ass if I did. I also don't own *Nsync's   
song "Gone" or *Nsync for a factwouldn't wanna own them anyways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My 1st songfic....from a while back. I decided I want to write more, it's been a while. Wow a Nsync song....when I was a little teenybopper and I didn't know what good music was....Neways I might have added or changed a few things. On to the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gone  
  
~There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah  
Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone  
And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now~  
  
  
Seiya looked out the window, feeling very depressed. His brothers would try all they could to make him feel better but, nothing would make him feel any different about her, Usagi.  
  
"What are we going to do about Seiya," wondered Taiki.  
  
"What do I know? You're the smart one here," replied Yaten.  
  
"Your so fucking helpful," Taiki shot back.  
  
"Well you weren't helping either!" Yaten spat out.  
  
Seiya slowly rose, and looked at his brothers, then spoke.  
  
"Guys go fight in another room," murmured Seiya.  
  
Then he went back and sat by the window. He watched the rain start to fall.  
  
"These rain drops sure do remind me of Usagi's tears," he thought, as a single tear fell down his cheek.  
  
~I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're  
Gone  
You're gone  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone  
Baby girl you're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone~  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Seiya sees Usagi and Mamoru in the park. They are just talking; well Usagi is Mamoru is reading.  
  
"He never listens to her, I would at least," he thought, "Might as well say hi."  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Seiya, how nice to see you," Mamoru said, with a tone of anger.  
  
"Hi Seiya! Oh we haven't seen you in the longest time." Usagi looked at her watch. "Shit! We have to go. If I am late m mom will kill me!"  
  
"Well if you need anything feel free to call," he said with hope.  
  
"Well if we do we will be sure to call, right Mamoru."   
  
"Sure, but we better get going."  
  
"Well see you two around then. Bye," Seiya said with a crack in his voice.  
  
"Ok then, Bye Seiya," Usagi said with cheer.  
  
"See ya Seiya," Mamoru responded.  
  
A single tear slipped down Seiya cheek, as he walked home without her by his side.  
  
~Now I don't want to make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know  
The time is passing so slowly now; guess that's my life without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
And I know in my heart, you can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do, yeah~  
  
Seiya slowly walked home wishing dearly that Usagi would feel the say way he does.   
He knew it was hopeless. She only loved her Mamoru. He then walked home and went to his dark room. He sat by his window and started to sob quietly.  
  
~I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're  
Gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
  
What will I do if I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be  
Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?  
Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me?~  
  
"My little bunny," he thought, "How I miss you, How I wish I could be with you."  
  
Right then and there he lost it and started crying. He cried his heart out till no tears remained. He got up and wiped his eyes.  
  
~I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're  
Gone  
I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're  
Gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Baby girl you're gone  
You're gone  
But the truth remains you're......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like, please tell me what you think. You can email me at   
CraZiPuNkRaWkeR@aol.com. Please R & R.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~BloodRayne~ 


End file.
